


Stargazing on the Shore

by SketchyAme



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Steven Universe: The Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchyAme/pseuds/SketchyAme
Summary: Jamie and Spinel stargaze together, but this brings up uncomfortable memories for Spinel.





	Stargazing on the Shore

Beach city was an incredible sight when the sun set. Sitting on the shore, holding hands with Jamie, Spinel watch as the sun dipped below the horizon, taking the daytime sky with it, leaving a beautiful array of colors in its path. As stars speckled the sky, she noticed a constellation she recognized.

“Look, there’s the Big Dipper,” Spinel pointed out.

“Oh! I see,” Jamie smiled, then pointed to another constellation. “And there’s the Little Dipper.”

Spinel smiled back, then faltered. This reminded her of Pink. Sometimes, in the garden, they’d make a game of finding constellations in the sky. Pink would point at a group of stars and shout out a name, sometimes making up constellations, sometimes finding real ones. Then, she’d look to Spinel, and wait patiently as Spinel sought out her own constellation. Spinel always enjoyed that game a lot, but Pink… She’d never know if Pink actually liked it.

“Are you alright, Spinel?” Jamie looked worried.

Great, she ruined the moment.

“Sorry, Jamie, I’m just gettin’ lost in my thoughts,” Spinel chuckled flatly, “Don’t worry about lil’ ol’ me.”

“Do you want to do something else?” Jamie offered.

“What? No, no! This is fun,” Spinel insisted, drawing away from Jamie and curling into herself. “It should be fun.”

“You don’t have to force yourself, Spinel,” Jamie protested. 

Spinel sighed, deflating. “I used to love stargazin’. I want to still but...”

“But...?” Jamie encouraged.

“It--” Spinel sniffed, “it reminds me of Pink.”

“Pink? Did Pink...hurt you?” Jamie asked.

“Yeah...but I probably deserved it.”

“For what?” Jamie gasped, placing a hand on his chest.

“For--for being me!” Spinel cried, “I’m awful, Jamie, I’m terrible.”

“No! You’re incredible, Spinel. A radiant star,” Jamie proclaimed, “I love being with you.”

“I tried to destroy your planet! I tried to kill Steven! I tricked you into thinkin’ I’m somethin’ I’m not!” Spinel yelled.

“I know. You’ve made mistakes, big ones,” Jamie conceded, “but you've also progressed since then. Steven introduced us, personally! He wouldn't have done that if he didn't forgive you. You’ve been making friends in Beach City, helping me with theatre--and I've heard from Steven that you even help the Crystal Gems sometimes. You aren’t a villain anymore. You're my star.”

Spinel sputtered. Jamie, Steven, the Crystal Gems, all of them were so quick to forgive her, were nice to her despite everything, even though she didn’t deserve it. It felt strange, but she liked it, even if she struggled to accept it.

Jamie held out his hand. “Come on, starshine. Let’s go to the boardwalk.”

Spinel hesitated, still feeling raw and vulnerable. 

“We can get some pop rocks,” Jamie bribed.

Spinel took his hand and started running with a surprised, laughing Jamie in tow.


End file.
